1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc apparatus, and more particularly to an adjustable positioning device for an optical pickup of an optical disc apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical pickup generally located in an optical disc apparatus is used to read data stored on an optical disc or to store data onto an optical disc. Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a base 10 of a general optical disc apparatus is provided with three adjustable bar holders 20 and one stationary bar holder 21; an optical pickup 11, installed on an optical pickup head 12 which has both lateral ends respectively sleeved on a sliding bar 13 so that the optical pickup head 12 is movable back and forth on the sliding bar 13, to read data from or store data to the optical disc positioned above. Both ends of one sliding bar 13 are respectively connected to the stationary bar holder 21 and the opposite adjustable bar holder 20, and both ends of the other sliding bar 13 are respectively connected to two relative adjustable bar holders 20. The adjustable bar holder 20, shown in FIG. 2, comprises a top plate 22, a lower base seat 23 and a spring 24. The lower base seat 23 is provided with a receiving chamber 231 in which the spring 24 is installed and the sliding bar 13 is inserted. The top plate 22 and the lower base seat 23 are respectively fastened at lateral ends thereof to the base 10 with a fixing screw 25. An adjustable screw 26 connects the top plate 22 and the lower base seat 23 together and extends into the chamber 231 of the lower base seat 23 to push against the sliding bar 13 to adjust a height of the sliding bar 13. A turning table 14 shown as FIG. 1 is connected on the base 10 to spin an optical disc rotated. Both parallelism of the optical pickup 11 and height of the optical pickup 11 relative to the turning table 14 are adjustable when the height of each sliding bar 13 is adjusted by adjusting the adjustable screw 26 inside the three adjustable bar holders 20.
It is difficult to assemble the spring 24 with the adjustable bar holder 20, because the spring 24 is a tiny and small part that must be positioned within the receiving chamber 231 of the adjustable bar holder 20.
The invention provides an adjustable positioning device for an optical pickup of an optical disc apparatus with less working parts to reduce cost of manufacture and to make assembly easier.